Secret Santa
by Thundercat1
Summary: its Christmas for the dex holders and when emotions flood the house will it end has it begun with fighting or sweetly with romance read to find out review and be honest if you don't like it please be honest and review so i can imporve thanks hope u like.
1. Christmas Eve

Professor Oak's lab, Kanto Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Crystal, Silver and Gold are all there for Christmas. "Merry charismas kids!" Oak yelled walking into the room

Green- "you too gramps" Green says with a smile. "Merry Christmas old Oak!" Red and Yellow exclaimed at the same time. "Yeah, merry Christmas!" Blue say along with Silver and Gold. "So you all did the secret Santa thing so I hope you all got ecthother presents!" Oak says

Crystal thinking to herself _'I don't know what I want maybe some new shoes or something'_

Blue thinking to herself _'I hope my secret Santa got me money!'_

Red thinking to himself _'I don't care what I get I just want to know who my secret Santa is.' _

Yellow _'I hope I get a new fishing rod!'_

Green thinking to himself _' I hope gramps likes the present I got him and I wonder who my secret Santa is, but I know gramps picked them so I bet its Red.' _

Silver thinking to himself _' Christmas who needs it, last time I was at a Christmas party it was when my dad (Giovanni) left me pwshhhh who needs this stupid holiday'_

Gold thinking to himself _' I hope I get play boys, I hope I get play boys, I hope I get play boys, I hope I get play boys, oh oh or Crystals ass!' _

The Christmas tree was up and the lights were lit the lab decorated nicely, everything perfect on this snowy Christmas Eve. "So are we all staying here the night or should we get going back to Johto? Gold asked for himself and Silver. "Don't be stupid of corse you are staying here the night were would you go in this storm you couldn't fly in the heavy now and you wouldn't reach Johto on foot until this time tomorrow" Oak laughs

Yellow- "we should make something, like a Christmas cake or cookies!"

Oak- "sure why not lets go" he says motioning his hand to the kitchen Yellow goes with him to help cook. "Silver what do you want for Christmas?" Gold asks the first thing that pops into his head is _Giovanni his father_ "nothing, you" he says to Gold hopeing no one else would ask him. "I want Crystals ass" Gold smirks Crystals jaw drops "keep dreaming Gold" Silver mumbles "oh trust me I will" Gold says with a smirk.

Green- "pervert!"

Red "yeah, I want Yellows ass but you don't see me blurting that out!"

Blue "you just did stupid!"

Green "pesky girl" Blue looks at Green with butterfly's in her stomach "you know what I want for Christmas." Blue whispers into Crystals ear "what?" Crystal asks "Green to for once call me Blue instead of pesky girl." Blue whispers "awwwww" Crystal says "SHHH" Blue exclaims covering Crystals mouth with her hand "he can't know, he already hates me" she says sadly Crystal looks at Green "jackass" she says walking into the kitchen with Blue. "w-what did I do!" Green asks as a tiny vain pops out on his neck. Silver sighs picking up his book.

Gold grabs it out of his hand "no!" Silver exclaims nervously, Gold turns to the page Silver was on and see his book mark witch happens to be a picture of his father. "Gio-" Gold says being cut off by Silvers fist culling with his face.

Everyone looks at the wide eyed "no fighting on Christmas!" Red yells "well its Christmas Eve!" Silver yells jumping on Gold "that's it!" Oak says pulling them apart "go to sleep its late and tomorrow you can open your gifts" he says Silver grimes bitterly laying in his sleeping bag next to the others.


	2. A happy ending

It was now Christmas morning and the dex holders were still asleep until, "ugh were am I?" Gold says rubbing his head the last thing he remembered was he grabbed Crystal's ass when Oak left and she kicked him so hard he got knocked out. "Well I was hopeing you wouldn't wake up you pervert." Crystal sighs but she can't stay mad at her little buddy.

Crystal and Gold gazed at ecthother for a few moments then Oak walked out "morning kids, ah Green, Red, Yellow, Silver, Blue get up!" he yells making them all jump from there sleeping bags. Blue glances over at the tree with the present underneath "can we open them!" she asks Oak nods "yeah and try and guess who your secret Santa is." she smirks Blue finds the present that is wrapped in bright shiny blue paper. 

Blue opens it slowly and sees that it is a charm bracelet it's black with a green heart on it. She puts it on "wow it's amazing" she exclaims out of the corner of her eye she sees Green smile she turns to him "did you get this?" she asks as the butterfly's return to her stomach. He just nods with a smile she smiles in shock and reads the engraving on it, it says _'I love you'_ she turns to him with her jaw dropped in shock. "I love you" she says to him and Gold being an idot thinks she's talking to him because she's right next to Green says "I know you do all the babes love me" and out of no ware he's hit with Crystals fist.

Next to open their gift it Silver, but Silver is unaware that his secret Santa has a really big heart because when he opens the box that is wrapped in silver paper, he sees that it is a cell phone, with a number written on paper and the name above the number was…. Giovanni "w-who got me this?" Silver asks wanting to know who would do something as nice as to track down his father and give him his number. But no one spoke "who please tell me!" Silver exclaimed as tears of joy begun to flow around his eyes. Oak then stepped in when no one spoke up "silver your secret Santa was, Gold" he says and Silver looks at the golden eyed boy "really why Gold?" Silver asks being nice for a change "because you're my best friend, Silver" Gold smiled. Silver felt the need to hug Gold but didn't he was so grateful that he could kiss him.

After the rest of them opened their presents Gold had gotten a new playboy, Crystal had gotten a par of new shoes and something extra from Gold, a play boy bunny suit. Green had gotten a blue hoodie from Blue. Red had gotten a psp from unknown. Yellow had gotten the fishing rod she had wanted. Oak had gotten a new computer from Green.

After they talked a bit Silver went outside and dialed his father the first time he hung up from nervousness then he called again "hello?" a gravely voice was on the other line. "Is this Giovanni?" Silver asks nervously it had been almost five years since he had spoken to his father. "Yes who is this?" Giovanni rasped "I-it's me, Si-Silver" Silver stuttered to say "Silver, How did you why are you?" Giovanni said lost for words at hearing his son's voice. "Somebody gave me your number, merry Christmas" Silver smiled holding the phone tightly "you too, son why don't you come by later, im in Veriden city I'll meet you outside Greens gym, is that okay?" Giovanni asked his son "yes I'll be there!" Silver said excitedly hanging up the phone after saying bye. Silver then walks into the house and sit with his friends "well everyone say thank you to your secret Santa." Oak said but not everyone knew who there's were so they all just said out laud at the same time "thank you, secret Santa." 

_(Hope you like it review and if you want check _out my Silver/ Giovanni fanfic called all I need thanks.)


End file.
